A Little Piece Of Me
by BlueOctober374
Summary: Post Knockout. Two-shot. Beckett needs a transplant and someone steps up to do it. No, it's not who you think.
1. Chapter 1

**A Little Piece Of Me.**

**Post Knockout. Two-shot? Maybe, I haven't decided.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle nor their characters.**

**A Beckett/Ryan friendship. They should write about other characters more often. As you may later find out, I am sooo not a doctor.**

1: 24 p.m

It was a rather tense atmosphere. It had already been an hour and there was still no news from the doctors. Jim Beckett, Richard Castle, Dr. Lanie Parish, Detective's Ryan and Esposito all anxiously awaiting for some kind of miracle to happen.

"Mr. Beckett?" A voice said from behind them. Dr. Renner, the man in lab coat jumped backwards when 5 people got onto their feet, most of them looking like they were about to pound him if he didn't have some good news.

"Is she okay?" Jim asked, worried. Everyone seemed to have held their breathe.

"Detective Beckett is stable." Everyone gave a sigh of relief."... But, there is another problem."

"What?"

"The bullet has perferated her liver. She needs a transplant."

"I'll do it." Jim said, without a question.

"Well, it's not that simple. You need to get tested first. There is a chance that even a parent won't match."

"Can we all get tested?" Castle asked, his sleeves still a little bloodied up.

"Yes, it is worth a shot."

"But you need to be the same blood type for a transplant right?" Lanie said.

"Yes."

"Damn it... Kate's an A-. I'm a B+." Jim said like for everyone to hear.

"I'm an O-." Castle said, suddenly felling more depressed.

"I'm an A-." Ryan stated. Everyone looked at him.

"Well then, with your consent, you should get tested to see if it fits."

"Of course."

"Not to get anyone's hopes up but there is a chance Detective Ryan's liver won't match and Detective Beckett would need to be on a donors list. So just prepare for the worst."

After getting some blood work and answering a few questions about his health, Ryan waited for the results in a private waiting room. The doctors must have put his tests at the top of the pile because it didn't even take more than an hour for the results to come back.

"So, how did I do?"

"You're a match."

"Okay, how fast can we do this?" He asked anxiously, desperate to do anything.

"First off Detective Ryan, are you sure you want to donate?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I understand if you do not want to do this. It is a lobe of your liver."

"If you're asking if I have doubts, I don't."

"I'm asking if you felt pressured in a room filled with your friends when you told them you had the same blood type. You're planning a wedding am I right? There is a chance of actually dying on the table. And if you do survive, total recovery is months. You might not even get to do more than sit on your wedding day. I could tell the rest that you were not a match and..."

"Live with myself for not giving my friend a chunk of my liver because I want to dance at my wedding? Look, someone has already told me the risks and if I was afraid of dying, I wouldn't have chosen to be a cop." Ryan stated.

"Ok." Renner finally said after a long pause. He knew nothing could stop Ryan.

"Ok. So what do I do know?"

They prepped Ryan for surgery almost immediately. Everyone looked at him like he was a saviour. But when he looked at Jenny, he saw sadness. She had told him she was proud of him for doing this but he knew deep down inside of her, she was devastated. Afraid they would never see each other again. He silently promised her that he was going to stay alive, for her.

As Ryan was being wheeled to the Operation Room, a nurse came out with a smile.

"She's awake but take it easy okay? She might be a little out of it from the pain medication."

They brought him in and he saw Dr. Renner bending over, talking to the woman on the steel bed. Eventhough he was wearing a mask, Ryan could see him smile after Renner noticed him being wheeled in.

"There he is." He heard Renner say to Beckett.

They brought Ryan to the right side of Beckett. He was shocked to see how weak and fragile she looked. It was very unlike her.

"Hey." Ryan said and Beckett slowly turned her head towards him.

"Hey." She could only say, her voice so hoarse, it came out more like a hush. He was glad to see that she was alive.

"How do you feel?"

"Honestly, I can't feel anything. As high as a kite as they say." She whispered. He smiled to see her sense of humour was still intact.

"You don't have to do this you know." She continued.

"Why? Are you afraid of having me inside of you forever?" She gave him the famous Beckett glare, the one she always gave Castle.

"That came out dirtier than I thought." She stiffled a laugh and ended up hurting herself.

"Detectives, are you ready?" Ryan looked at Renner and nodded. He reached out his arm from underneath the covers and held her hand. She squeezed it, like a silent form of a thank you. He squeezed back, _Your welcomed._

"Now Kevin, I need you to count backwards from 100." An older doctor said after putting a plastic mask over his mouth.

"100, 99, 9..."

**I wrote this is in like 1 hour. So how about you decide? Should I kill off your beloved detectives? MUAHAHAHAH.**

**Tell me whatcha think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing. Glad you guys liked it :) I'm sorry that laziness occured, school has been insane lately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle nor its characters.  
><strong>

Six months later

10:30 a.m

"How do I look?" Ryan asked as he fixed his bow tie in front of the mirror.

"For the millionth time, you look spectacular. Gorgeous I might add." Esposito said sarcastically. He was getting annoyed witht the groom and his insecure looks. Sure it was his wedding day but he was still a man. Frustrated, Ryan undid his bow tie once more and started tying it again.

"Ryan, it's fine." Castle stepped up and slapped his hand off his collar.

"That looks worst than before!" Ryan exclaimed after Castle finished doing the knot.

"It's not freakin rocket science man." Esposito said, checking out his own tux in the mirror.

"And it's not about you remember? It's about the bride. You can't outshine the bride." Castle explained. Ryan had to have some faith, Castle had done this twice. At the end, the pep talk worked and finally stopped worrying. After getting the signal to get everything started, Ryan went up to the altar and waited.

The organ played and the doors opened. Ignore the flowers, ignore the dazzling guests; Ryan watched as the beautiful woman in white entered through the door with the sun beaming through the glass of the church and highlighting her hair, Ryan could only think.

_I'm the luckiest guy in the world._

9: 23 p.m

Ryan walked along the long balcony outside, breathing in the cool air. He needed to escape from the hot and stuffy reception. Jenny was busy mingling with her old college mates so he slipt out for a second. He walked slowly, his hands in his pocket, far enough to hear minimal noises of joy ridden uncles and dancing kids. Then he saw a brown haired woman in a beautiful turqoise dress, resting her arms on the railing; in her own world.

"Hey." He said only after he was by her side.

"Oh, hey." She replied obviously caught by surprise. "Why are you out at your own reception?"

"Jenny's mother keeps trying to tango with me. I know the whole, you marry her, you marry her family but..." He joked.

"Too much huh?" She said smiling.

"Maybe a little." They stood there and he rested his elbows on the railing, staring into the garden in front of them. "Why are you out?"

"I needed some air."

"Don't tell me, Lanie?"

"Oh my God, she took one sip of that champagne and never looked back. I hate that I can't drink!"

"Tell me about it. I've been filling up on bottled water all night. Luckily I'm a guy so people aren't thinking I'm pregnant or something." She gave a hearty laugh. "Oh, and have you seen Lanie?" She shook her head. "I think I saw her grinding with Castle in there."

"Hah! Wait till Esposito gets his hands on him." And they shared a laugh. Then he saw her pressing up against her abdomen, like she felt uneasy.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, hurts a little when I laugh too much."

"Sorry, I'll keep the jokes to a minimum."

They paused for a moment and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you Kevin." She said and looked at him.

"Because I stopped making jokes? "

"For saving my life."

"Oh come one Kate.."

"No, just listen for a second-" She said and looked at him. "After.. After I was shot, I thought for sure I was going to die. I wouldn't be able to tell my dad I much I loved him or tell how much of an honor it is to work with you guys. God Ryan, I'm haven't even told Cas..." She was rambling and she knew it. She took a deep breath and started again. "I know we hadn't really talked about it after the hospital. I just want you to know, I need you to know that I haven't forgotten how much you've sacrificed, especially during such an important time. I will never forget."

"I know." Ryan said simply and put on a smile. "-Besides, that's what family is for right?"

He reached out and they both held each others hand for a second. Soon they realized how ridiculous they looked, holding hands at his own wedding night and they gave an releasing laugh.

"Kevin!" He heard someone yell. They snapped to see who it was. It was his brother, clearly hammered from the way he was scrambling towards him.

"What?"

"Your friends are getting out of control!" Owen slurred.

"Wha... Who?"

"Your partner and the writer guy! They started chugging on the booze! Somethin' about challenging their masculinity and some seriously drunk chick is for some reason, in the middle of it!"

"Oh, this is going to be good." Beckett whispered as she surpressed a giggle.

"Jenny is gonna kill me. I'm on my way!" He said and Owen stumbled back inside the hall. "Come on."

"Oh no, I am going to be..." And she pulls out her cellphone. "-taping this. I can't wait to use this against you guys."

"Devious. I saved your life and this is how you repay me?"

"Oh fine. One photo, maybe two and then I'll help."

"That's better. You know, I can get used to this life-saved-Beckett-owes-me thing."

"Don't get ahead with yourself. I'll probably be saving your ass soon enough once Jenny gets her hands on you." His eyes widened. The thought of starting his mariage like this was...

And that was it. Everything went back to normal. Any one of them would have done the same thing to save any of their lives. They were family and they loved each other. They needn't say anything anymore. They both had scars to remember.

They made their way quickly into the hall to stop the rest of their family members from killing each other.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
